


Penny for your Thoughts

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [20]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Eureka Moment, figuring out what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Selina interrupts Tim while he's thinking about the Red Hood and what bothers him about him.
Series: Just another Stray AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 37





	Penny for your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Penny for your thoughts

She approached carefully where he was sitting on the ledge of a building looking out over the city. She had heard that Batman had accused him of blowing away the scum bag who had been carving up the working folks on the docks. She also knew that was silly Tim didn’t carry a gun and it hadn’t taken long for the police reports to implicate that new player in the underworld. She also knew Batman hadn’t apologized. “Penny for your thoughts?” She asked as she settled down next to him.

“I’m just trying to figure the Red Hood out,” he said looking back at her. “I met him you know, right after he dealt with that serial killer, he kept calling me the problem child of the bat family.” He seemed deep in thought. “Something about his whole deal just doesn’t make sense.”

“What do you mean?” She guessed that he hadn’t shared the fact he’d met the Red Hood with Batman but who could blame him with the Bat accusing him of doing it. “From what I’ve heard he’s just an every day wanna be crime lord trying to take over.”

“On the surface it looks like that but things don’t add up,” Tim said and then looked at her. “I mean the girls and boys and on the docks like him, and not just for getting rid of killer he’s made some new rules clear to the pimps.” She hadn’t heard that but then she’d been out of the city. “It’s almost like he’s trying to control crime to set limits.”

“That’s a new one,” she said because Gotham had seen it’s fair sure of villains and wanna bees but never someone out to control crime that way. “Considering the other gang lords in Gotham it’ll be hard and I don’t think he’ll succeed.”

“I don’t know he’s good, at least as good as I am maybe better and I like to think I could pull it off if I put my mind to it.,” Tim said and she wasn’t sure she liked that. She knew exactly how good Tim was and how he just might be able to do it if he tried but arrogance had a tendency to bite you in the ass. “But there’s something else about him like he could do it but it’s only a means to an end and it is driving me crazy.” He shrugged, “I think I only noticed cause I’ve gotten used to playing both sides in the conflict so I’m not just looking at it like a vigilante but like a criminal myself.”

“Why not discuss it with the Bat or one of the others,” she offered and saw him shake his head no. “I thought you were on better terms with at least a few of them?” He just snorted which she guessed was all the answer that she was going to get. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out, personally I just wish he’d chosen a different nom de plume especially considering who the last red hood was.”

Tim jumped to his feet and looked her with a wild look in his eyes. “That’s what I missing this is all about the Joker,” Tim said clearly having one of his more manic moments. “The way he’s picking at Black Mask’s territory and avoiding Batman for now, and the outfit it’s to get the Joker’s attention and to make Black mask free him.” She really didn’t like that statement. “That’s what was really bugging me he’s too good he could have already killed Black Mask easily by now if he just wanted to take over the underworld he’d have done that first.”

“Are you saying the Hood is some kind of Joker fan out to free that monster and team up with him?” She was not by nature a person who craved the deaths of others even people who really deserved it but the Joker was one of the few exceptions.

“No if he was a fan then we’d be seeing a lot more bodies piling up,” Tim said settling back down. “My guess he’s a victim or family member of a victim.” Tim looked out toward Arkham, “He can’t get in to do the job so he’s going to get Black Mask to bring him out where he’s vulnerable.” Tim actually smiled then, “He’s going to kill the Joker.” She wondered if that smile was just happiness at solving it or if Tim wanted the Joker dead. “And now I have to decide if I should tell the Bat or not.”

“I think maybe you should just let him do it,” she said and meant it. “After all the city would be a lot better off if the Joker was gone for good.” Tim nodded but remained silent. “Really Tim what possible reason is there to tell Batman what’s actually going on?”

“One reason is that he usually arrives in time to save the Joker anyway so unless the Hood doesn’t draw it out and just kills him quick Batman will show up and save the bastard like always,” Tim said with another brief snort. “And he will eventually figure out that I knew and that will torpedo any chance I have of staying Spoiler and if I’m going to be a cape I should actually commit to it including the standards that are harder to live with.” He looked down, “Of course to make him believe this I’m going to have to tell him everything including why I saw it before he did so the Cat will out of the bag.”

“Tim, your one of my favorite people kid, be Spoiler or be Stray it doesn’t matter,” She said and meant it she’d like him in whichever guise he kept. “But take it from someone who dances back and fourth over the line you can help plenty of people without locking yourself into his idea of right and wrong.” She stood up, “So before you go throw yourself at his feet and beg for scraps take some time to think threw things.” He nodded but didn’t say anything. “Now I’m off to hit a museum want to put on your other mask and Join the fun?” She hoped he would but he shook his head no. “Then I’ll see you later.” She had suspected this was coming for a while now.

She could tell that he wasn’t really happier as Spoiler but he felt like he was doing more good. That sense of duty Bruce inspired in his former birds was still really strong in Tim so he’d probably be telling the Bat everything soon enough. She just hoped Bruce wasn’t an ass about things when Tim told him the truth or she might have to help the boy pick up the pieces all over again.

The End.


End file.
